A major issue in clinical trial is the recruitment of participants. Considerable time and skill must be devoted to recruit older subjects, especially minorities who have traditionally been underrepresented in clinical trials. The Recruitment Core will have overall responsibility for recruiting participants into research studies supported by the Claude D. Pepper Older American's Independence Center (OAIC) of Wake Forest University, i.e., Lifestyle Intervention in Seniors with Arthritis (LISA) and Cardiac Health Activity Maintenance Program (CHAMP), the three pilot projects and other aging research projects. The Recruitment Core brings to bear 5 years' experience with recruitment of participants into projects related to aging in the Piedmont Triad area of North Carolina. It has successfully recruited over 3000 participants into multiple studies over the past five years. Additionally, recruitment is currently underway for Estrogen Replacement and Atherosclerosis, Rehabilitative Exercise and COPD Trial, Soy Therapy Reactivity Trial, and the Women's Health Initiative. The services offered by the Recruitment Core include development of recruitment strategy, implementation of recruitment, scheduling appointments, monitoring recruitment progress, development of recruitment materials and reporting. Using its expertise and available resources, the Recruitment Core will thus attempt to achieve the following primary objectives: Provide the technical and administrative expertise to recruit participants for OAIC projects, design recruitment strategies that will meet stated recruitment goals of OAIC projects, assist in the development of recruitment strategies for new projects emanating from the OAIC, and to increase the Recruitment Core's expertise in minority recruitment through research, assessment of recruitment strategies and cultural sensitivity training.